Action!
by Meli Hope
Summary: Comment le tournage d'un slash entre harry et Drago se transforme en cauchemar pour le jeune producteur Colin Crivey... TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde!

Voilà pour vous un petit OS, juste pour le délire!

Et si nos personnages se rebellait un peu?

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de JKR (Bénie soit-elle! xD) et je ne gagne rien de tout ceci! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

La main de Drago remonta lentement le long de la cuisse de Harry qui, écrasé par le poids du Serpentard, pouvait sentir la moindre parcelle de son corps nu collé au sien. Harry embrassa tendrement le cou de celui qui le dominait avant de lui mordre l'oreille. Etonné par un geste aussi sauvage venant du Gryffondor, Drago le regarda droit dans les yeux et c'est avec un sourire pervers qu'il unit sa bouche à celle de son ennemi.

Tout en parcourant la peau douce de Drago de ses mains, Harry reprit le dessus et le fit s'allonger sous lui. D'un regard brulant de désir il lui intima de se laisser faire, ce contre quoi le vert et argent ne trouva rien à redire. Harry traçait un chemin de baisers incandescents sur le ventre de l'homme qu'il aimait et descendait à chaque fois un peu plus bas tandis que Drago, d'une main pressante, appuyait sur sa tête, les doigts perdus dans cette forêt d'ébène, dans l'espoir de recevoir enfin ce que son corps réclamait tant.

L'aine du blond était à présent soumise à la torture de la langue habile d'Harry lorsque ce dernier releva la tête :

.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-il d'un air buté.

.

Il se décolla de Drago pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, s'entourant le bas du corps avec les draps.

.

-Harry, c'est la cinquième prise en à peine quinze minutes !

-Je sais Colin. Mais es-tu sûr que c'est ce qu'il y a de marqué sur le script ?

.

Le producteur, Colin Crivey, prit l'une des copies du fameux script et la mit sous le nez d'Harry :

.

-C'est écrit mot pour mot ! _« L'aine du blond était à présent soumise à la torture de la langue habile d'Harry. Leurs respirations à tout deux étaient haletantes et lorsqu' Harry prit enfin le sexe de Drago dans sa bouche, ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de crier de plaisir. » _

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas changer un peu le texte ? Je veux dire, ok, c'est un slash mais je n'ai pas tellement envie que Potter me « prenne dans sa bouche », intervint Drago d'un air dégoûté.

-T'inquiète Malefoy, t'es pas le seul ici à avoir envie de vomir rien qu'à cette idée, ajouta Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

.

Rouge de colère, Colin Crivey s'éloigna un peu des deux garçons pour tenter de reprendre son calme.

.

-Je sais que vous n'en avez pas envie mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis l'auteur de cette fiction ! Vous êtes simplement ici pour donner une image à cette histoire dans la tête des gens qui la liront ! C'est pour cette raison que vous devez faire semblant de vous aimer passionnément et d'avoir du plaisir à faire l'amour ensemble, nom de Dieu ! Et c'est aussi pour cela que l'on vous paye vingt gallions de l'heure !

.

_« La méditation et la respiration n'aident finalement pas à se calmer, pensa Colin. »_

.

-Vingt gallions pour faire croire que j'aime Potter ! C'est de l'exploitation…

-Bien sûr ce n'est pas assez pour le grand Malefoy mais je te rappelle que ce n'est pas toi qui dois me sucer la b…

-STOP ! interrompit Colin Crivey. Stop, c'est un désastre. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'en veut en ce moment ?! J'ai déjà eu un mal de chien à faire s'entendre Pansy et Hermione la semaine dernière et maintenant vous deux ! Au moins Albus et Minerva sont plus conciliants…

-Beurk ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! s'écria Harry. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi de la part du vieux fou et de la mère martinet ? demanda Malefoy goguenard mais dégoûté toute fois. Moi, je savais que Pansy était un peu débile mais de là à accepter de toucher une Sang de Bourbe… On peut dire qu'elle a vraiment touché le fond.

.

Un point vint s'abattre sur la tempe de Drago qui partit valser de l'autre côté du lit. S'ensuivit alors une bagarre haineuse entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard jusqu'à ce que Colin décide d'intervenir. Les garçons se retrouvèrent séparés grâce à un sort puissant. Pour finir, Colin les fit s'écrouler sur le lit en prenant soin de les placer à une distante suffisante l'un de l'autre.

.

-Je me casse, déclara le « Survivant » en se rhabillant en vitesse.

-Moi aussi ! dit drago en en faisant tout autant.

-Continue sans nous, Colin. Je pourrais être payé un million que je ne toucherais même pas un cheveu de Malefoy !

-Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, à moi, que tu me touches, Potter. Je vais être obligé de me laver au Décapent de la Mère Grattesec.

-Ca te fera pas de mal pour une fois de te décrasser sale fouine.

-Commence pas, Potter !

-C'est toi qui me provoque tout le temps ! Mais t'as raison, en allons-nous d'ici avant qu'une nouvelle fic' tordue n'arrive pour nous. Du style « Harry demanda alors à Drago de l'épouser. »

-C'est toi qu'est tordu Potter ! S'exclama Drago en éclatant tout de même de rire rien qu'à la seule idée de voir Potter en robe de mariée.

.

Colin Crivey se retrouva donc seule sur son plateau, devant un lit vide et avec la promesse de milliers de gallions envolés pour toujours.

.

_« Décidément, ça craint d'être producteur de nos jours, pensa Colin. Surtout avec des abrutis pareils ! »_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Alors alors?

Vos avis sont tous les bienvenus! :D

Meli Hope


	2. Chapter 2

Nouvelle adaptation de Action!

Idée proposée par ma chère Ayumi Watari qui me suit depuis un moment et qui s'avère être une merveilleuse fan!

.

.

* * *

.

Draco et Harry étaient assis tranquillement à la table d'un restaurant chic. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble et vivaient aussi dans le même appartement. Harry sourit tendrement et caressa la main de Draco qui lui rendit son sourire avec une rougeur au niveau des joues. Harry mit sa seconde main dans sa poche et attrapa l'écrin de velours à l'intérieur et se leva. Il prit la main d'Harry qu'il caressait auparavant et se mit à genoux face à lui.

Draco, dont les yeux brillaient d'une émotion indescriptible, regardait Harry sans vraiment croire que ce qui se passait était parfaitement réel. Harry se racla distraitement la gorge et ouvrit l'écrin, dévoilant un anneau argenté et le présenta à Draco :

.

- Veux- tu m'épouser ?

- NON !

- COUPER ! Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! T'es censé dire : « OUI » !

- Non mais c'est des foutaises tout ça ! D'où je veux épouser Potty moi ?!

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie moi. Gronda le concerné.

.

Le producteur, Colin Crivey, se massa les tempes et attrapa l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

.

- Bon écoutez-moi bien parce que je ne me répèterais pas. Draco, tu es CENSE dire « oui » et embrasser Harry ! Et toi Harry, tu es censé REPONDRE à son baiser ! Vous m'avez déjà fait perdre un bon millier de gallions lors du tournage du slash !

- On ne peut pas faire quelque chose de différent, de moins… Mièvre ! Demanda Drago d'un air affligé.

- Encore une fois, c'est toi qui a l'air le plus mièvre d'entre nous deux ! ajouta Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

.

Complètement dépassé, Colin Crivey s'assit sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains, histoire de calmer un peu ses nerfs, mis à l'épreuve.

.

- J'imagine que tout ça ne vous plaît pas, mais on a absolument pas le choix ! Vous êtes là seulement parce que vous devez vendre un minimum de rêves à tous les fans qui liront cette fiction ! Et je vous rappelle qu'on va a aussi augmenté à quarante gallions de l'heure ! Donc vous pourriez faire un minimum d'efforts !

.

_« Décidément, même en passant de la méditation à la boxe, rien n'y fait, pensa Colin. »_

.

- Quarante gallions pour faire croire que je veux épouser Potter ! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi…

- Evidemment, rien ne convient jamais à son Altesse Malefoy !

- STOP ! interrompit Colin Crivey. J'ai l'impression de dire toujours les mêmes choses ! Même Ron et Blaise ont été plus faciles à convaincre que vous !

- J'hallucine ! Zabini et Ron… Ils ont accepté ça ! s'écria Harry.

- Tu te crois peut-être un meilleur choix ?! demanda Malefoy sarcastique. Blaise est vraiment tombé bien bas pour s'acoquiner avec pauvre et traître à son sang

.

Un coup de tête s'abattit dur le crâne de Drago. Une énième bagarre éclata entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard jusqu'à ce que Colin s'interpose entre les deux. Les bagarreurs se retrouvèrent à moitié assommés dans un coin de la pièce sous le regard noir de Colin, ce qui était rare venant du jeune homme dont tout le monde pensait qu'il était faible.

.

- J'en ai marre ! C'est fini, déclara le « Survivant » en se dégageant de l'emprise de Colin.

- C'est ça, je me barre aussi ! dit drago en en faisant tout autant.

- Ne compte plus sur nous, Colin. Je pourrais être payé un milliard que je ne ferais pas semblant de vouloir épouser Malefoy !

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie faire ça, moi, Potter. Je vais être obligé d'aller me faire suivre par un Médicomage qui va m'enfermer au département psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste !

- Les vacances que ça serait ! Une fouine en moins !

- Ne-recommence-pas-Potter !

- Tu devrais arrêter de me chercher toi aussi, je ne dirais rien de plus ! Mais je dois avouer que t'as raison, en allons-nous d'ici avant qu'une nouvelle fic' tordue n'arrive pour nous et que cette histoire soit sans fin !

.

Colin Crivey se retrouva donc seul sur son plateau pour la seconde fois, devant une table de restaurant et un écrin ouvert dessus et avec encore la promesse de milliers de gallions envolés à jamais

.

_« C'est clair et net, cette fois-ci était la dernière, pensa Colin. Surtout avec des abrutis pareils ! »_

_._

_._

* * *

.

Cet OS ressemble énormément au premier mais il fallait un rapport avec la première.

Vos avis sont les bienvenus! :p

Meli Hope


End file.
